Samurai Warriors 4-II
Samurai Warriors 4-II (戦国無双 4-II, Sengoku Musou 4-II) is the revised edition of Samurai Warriors 4. Its sales pitch is to present the "perfect version" of the title, words which are reminiscent to Chronicle 2nd's marketing. The producer adds that it is "another side" of the same game, neither a continuation nor a Xtreme Legends expansion. It is the last title to celebrate the series's tenth anniversary. The first 100,000 people to reserve the title received an Ii themed microfiber towel. Buy the game new to receive an idol outfit for Naotora. Other outfits are available at various Japanese stores. The Treasure Box edition includes a picture frame, clock, 56 character cards, and an original soundtrack CD. Purchase the Gamecity Set to receive a book containing concept artwork for this game and Samurai Warriors 4 which had not been made public before. my GAMECITY users could have purchased the packaged versions of this game and/or Sengoku Musou Chronicle 3 for a chance to receive rare merchandise. NIS-America is distributing a PS4 North American Limited Edition that includes the game's entire soundtrack and the Gamecity Set artbook. Changes *Hyper attacks will be more effective when ally morale is high. Certain areas on the battlefield are fortified to inhibit these attacks. *Enemy AI has been further reworked to match the player character's movements. Maps appear to have friendlier camera work for horse riding than before. *Characters increase attributes by using experience points on a grid in a manner resembling Conquest Mode. Equipment and heirlooms have been dissolved in favor of having characters learn weapon skills and weapon attributes on their grids. Skills have a maximum level 3 limit. Attributes are renamed "Additional Ability" and operate in a manner similar to the base game. *Every character has an unique "Awakening Skill" they can learn to surpass their standard limits; awakened skills grant a unique effect when they are used in battle. *Previous DLC weapons now act as a character's secondary rare weapon. Players can alter weapon attack power and skill properties by altering its level; the maximum capacity for these attributes can be increased through rank (stars in weapon's menu). Maximum weapon level is 50 and maximum rank is 5☆. *Mounts can be strengthened to have additional attributes using a method similar to weapons. *Edit characters from the vanilla title can be transferred into this game through save data. They can be used in Free Mode and Endless Castle Mode. *Offline and online co-op is available for all modes. *Event scenes have rotatable 3D backdrops and revised special effects. *A handful of new music tracks are in the game, one of which includes Naomasa's theme song. *Downloadable content includes costumes, mounts, weapon skins, and scenarios. Disregarding the edit characters, players cannot directly transfer their Samurai Warriors 4 save data into this game; having it at the start of their game rewards 10,000 gold and all twenty skill books. Modes Chronicle Mode is gone. Story Mode Features new thirteen character-driven scenarios. Players can choose whoever they desire to complete the five stages for each chapter. Downloadable scenarios have fixed conditions. Endless Castle Mode Fusion of previous games' Survival and Challenge Modes. Survival Mode is self-explanatory. Complete randomized objectives on each floor to proceed up the castle. Enemies become stronger on higher levels yet they drop better rewards if defeated. Players can quit the castle climb by heading to the map's escape point or choosing the escape option available every ten levels. Challenge Mode has four selections available. #'Warrior Room' - Defeat as many enemies as possible within the time limit. #'Gold Room' - Hit enemies to collect a mountain of gold before time runs out. #'Tempest Room' - Race for record time whilst avoiding or stopping any obstacles in the way. #'Deathmatch Room' - High difficulty room where enemies can instantly kill players in a single hit. Complete the other three rooms with a certain score to unlock. Players can post their rankings online and compete for high scores. Skill books can be easily purchased in this mode's shop. Characters Playable character debuting in this entry: *Naomasa Ii Stages New stages include: *Shigisan Castle *Kizugawa Trophies Expansions/Spin-offs *''Sengoku Musou 4: Empires'' Related Media Smartphone users whom visited the Sekigahara tourist attraction and participated in its QR hunt, Sekigahara Kosenjo Rally, during December could have searched for AR Naomasa. Purchase the Weekly Famitsu February 19, 26, and March 5, 2015 merger issue to receive an extra booklet that contains a digital collection of renders and other screenshots previously covered by Famitsu. The animated TV series includes the playable Naomasa into its cast. Interested fans could have signed up for a first look at its first episode during this game's completion conference. NicoNico users could watch the conference live January 7, 2015 18:00 (JST). Wagakki Band was featured through a live stream feed of their simultaneously scheduled concert. Denjin☆Gacha! included this game in their February 5, 2015 episode coverage; Nico Nico users could watch it live 21:00 (JST). Director Mieda was also a guest on PlayCommu Cafe February 13, 20:00 (JST). Sengoku Musou Gaiden Seiyuu Ougi Gaiden 2015 Haru took place March 29 at Yokohama Bay Hall. It had the latest two disc CD set [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yintru0hkK8&feature=youtu.be Sengoku Musou ~Eien no Kizuna~ and an event exclusive CD] for sale. Event merchandise could have been purchased early by a ticket reserver. Namja Town will host a Samurai Warriors collaboration starting April 11, 2015. A live theatrical adaptation took place in Japan May 2~7, 2015. Koutaro Yoshitani is the director and screenplay writer, and Polygon Magic produced it. Coverage of the performance is published in Cosplay MAKE. A DVD recording of a performance will be out on sale September 9, 2015. The TBi Group hosted a collaboration menu at ZIN ~Ueno Outlet~ starting March 21. Attendees could receive limited edition character cards and badges with their purchase. Image Song *Ikusa :Performed by Wagakki Band Used in commercials and promotional videos. Gallery External Links *Official Japanese site, Official Facebook, Official Twitter, Official Youtube playlist *Official PlayStation Store PS4 HDD covers *Official theatrical website, Official theatrical Twitter, Famitsu in costume photo shoot collage, AnimeAnime impressions article *Japanese wiki Category:Games